


And baby you would be my king

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aromantic, Aromatic Deceit Sanders, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Dee wants to be a single pringle, Ew, Fluff, Friendzone, I think I don’t know the definition, Love Triangles, NOT REMROM, Other, Post-Dark Creativity | Remus “The Duke” Sanders character arc, Post-Deceit Sanders character arc, Singing, Songfic, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, They good bois now, Tumblr Prompt, b-day fic, because....., gay bois, happy birthday dee!, oof to them, the only knowledge I have about love triangles is that one Skyrim quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The song playing was familiar, (and surprisingly not Disney) he swore he heard it before! And he swore it had lyrics, it seemed to be a version without lyrics. Which just made figuring out what song it was that more difficult. That was the case for about a minute. Until…“Sit up in my palace and baby you would be my king”***************************************Or;Remus and Roman are in a war to charm the snake. But Dee doesn’t want to be charmed. (Based off tumblr prompt)
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Kudos: 69





	And baby you would be my king

**Author's Note:**

> Goooooood evening, and salutations!
> 
> The song is “Royalty” by Conor Maynard (mayonnaise)
> 
> Happy birthday to our fav Snake! This isn’t to b-day focused cause I wasn’t planning on it being a b-day fic originally. But then I was like “Oh that comin’ I should do something.” So hear we are!
> 
> AND YO GURL FIGURED OUT HOW THE FUCK BOLD AND ITALICS WORK WHOOOOOOOO
> 
> Cough cough ahem. (yes I said cough bish) Hope you enjoy, seeya.

Deceit rose up in his room. It was his birthday, he was given a few gifts and wished a happy birthday by the others. Everyone except Roman. He did wish him a quick ”happy birthday” before dashing off. But that was it. Deceit knew that he had something else planned however.

His suspicions were confirmed as he saw a note on his desk, accompanied by a gold key. The note read:

“Dear *REDACTED* Deceit Sanders,

Meet me in the imagination at midnight. I have a special surprise for you birthday! I drew this map so you know where to go.

See you there!”

Then—as the writing implied—on the paper was a hand drawn map. The letter was left unsigned, the writer clearly trying to remain anonymous. And failed horribly, only the creativity twins could summon keys to their sides of the imagination and the gold was an obvious hint that it was a key to Roman’s half.

Or maybe he was banking on Deceit not knowing which twin sent the note. If the key wasn’t such a clear clue he probably would, you see both twins have been trying to win the snake’s affection. Remus had a painfully obvious crush for years, but Roman’s crush started a bit after he was accepted.

At first, Deceit thought it was all to spite his brother. But he came to the conclusion that the love was genuine. Even so, it did make Remus EXTREMELY jealous especially because he told Roman how gay he was for Deceit. And before Deceit knew it, the brothers were in a cold war to charm the snake. This invitation seemed to be Roman’s grand plan to win this war.

“What do you have planned princey?” Deceit said to himself, holding the golden key as it caught the light from the window. “Birthday snake!” He heard Patton call his new nickname from down stairs. _There goes my people-break._ Quickly setting down the key and heading back out to join his friends he said “Guess I’ll find out at midnight.”

Hours passed, it was now around 11:30pm. Deceit looked in the mirror before heading out. He had decided—although he loved his villain aesthetic—to change his outfit. He simply removed the capelet along with his hat and changed his jacket to a button up shirt, but damn it! Months ago he wouldn’t be caught dead wearing anything else. (It hid how ridiculously smol he was) _crazy how things change_ he thought walking out the door. 

He walked down into the hall containing the entrances to the other parts of the mind. Months ago one of these doors wasn’t there and another was still accessible. The now boarded up door at the end of the hall being the entrance to his old home. The entrance moved to this hallway being the door to Remus’ half of the imagination, which now sat parallel to the door he stood at now. 

Turning the key in the matching gold door, he heard a _‘click’_ as the door unlocks. Deceit pushed one of the two heavy doors open as he stepped out onto a grassy meadow surrounded by trees. Pulling out the note with the crude map, he relished just how crude it was. With a sigh he thought, _good thing I gave myself a half hour._

And it was a good thing indeed, because by the time he made it to his destination it was nearing midnight. Stood before him was a large white marble building. It was quite tall and covered with lots of colored glass pane art. An especially large circular piece in the front up high. _God I hope this is the place_ Deceit was quite sick of walking around in this never ending forest.

He walked into the building, his shoes giving off little clicks as he walked on the floor. The moonlight shone through the glass panes, giving the place that much more of a fantasy look. It seemed like one large room—ballroom specifically—with a large balcony that had benches facing a large window taking up the entire wall. Two stairs on both sides led up there. Glancing up a bit more he looked in awe at the starry sky, it almost looked like the roof was open because of how clear the glass was.

“So what do you think?” Called the prince from the balcony. “Hm... You could have been more extra.” Deceit replied jokingly. “You right I could’ve!” Roman agreed, while oh so casually hopping onto the stair’s railing and gliding down, once nearing the bottom jumping down 3 or so feet and land gracefully. 

“So I’m assuming you didn't do all of this for little ol me?” Deceit asked the man standing in front of him. “Well you see….I did!” Roman said excitedly. At this Dee chuckled, “and why’s that?” He then asked, with a smile and a tilt of the head. It was quite an impressive thing to create for one person, even if you don’t have to do any of the actual building. 

“W-w-well I uhh….” The time had come for Roman to execute his plan. Which obviously made him nervous, his stuttering problem shining through a clear sign of this. “I heard you like to dance! So I-I wanted to ask… you to dance.” He ended with holding out a hand to the other, smiling at a failed attempt to hide how nervous he was.

He was right, Deceit _loved_ dancing and he’s always wanted to dance with someone. How could he justify passing up this opportunity? “I’d love to” he said, taking Roman’s hand. At this Roman lit up, not seeming nervous any longer. Music magically started playing as Deceit was suddenly dragged into a dance.

Roman was an unsurprisingly graceful dancer. Neither of them were professional level dancers, but they both were excellent as self-taught dancers. Deceit was surprised at how good Roman was at dancing, until now he thought he was the only side that danced. 

The song playing was familiar, (and surprisingly not Disney) he swore he heard it before! And he swore it had lyrics, it seemed to be a version without lyrics. Which just made figuring out what song it was that more difficult. That was the case for about a minute. Until…

“Sit up in my palace and baby you would be my king” 

Roman started singing the lyrics casually. Although it was obvious the song was directed to him, due to the changing of “queen” to “king.”

“We’d run this ship together just you wait and see…”

Deceit knew what song this was! It was “Royalty.” Of course Roman would choose this song…

“We’ll be royalty!”

At “royalty” Roman stepped back while still holding onto Deceit’s hand. (Idk if there’s a name for that, I don’t dance. Srry) His goal was to then pull him back then continue the song. But his goals were ruined by none other than his brother, Remus.

Deceit felt someone grab his arm and pull him away from Roman’s hand. He spun and saw the one and only duke. Definitely not part of Roman’s plan. Surprisingly Remus started dancing with him instead, although it was clear Remus was winging it. Even though he was trying, Deceit’s feet were going to be completely broken from being stepped on by the end of this.

Then Remus continued singing the song.

“So would you cover me, if I gotta take out any enemies. Yeah, cause it might get ugly. Many things you don’t wanna see or hear~”

Despite how chaotic (and in his feet’s case, painful) Remus’ dance is he was having a blast. He started laughing along with the not-so graceful trash man. It was impressive how hard Remus must be trying to focus on the dance.(adhd mood) His complete undivided attention was on one thing for more than a minute, well if you ignore the occasional shit eating grin directed towards his jealous brother.

“You bout to party with stars, fancy cars. Boy don't quit on me now. If I gotta rob or steal, no big deal. This is how we goin' on~”

Then—completely ignoring the fact he’s shit at dancing—Remus decided to spin Deceit. Mid spin he messed up and some goddamn way managed to make the snake go flying. Thankfully, he was caught by the other brother. Who—despite having almost his entire body weight thrown on him—continued the song.

“If I had the money, let me tell you how it’d be. I’d take over the country, everyone would bow to me!”

He then did the maneuver that first caused the slimy boi to be snatched. But just as Remus tried to grab Deceit’s arm again, Roman pulled him back. It was Roman’s time to give a shit eating grin. He then danced him away from the dark brother.

“Sit up in my palace and baby you would be my king. We’ll run this ship-” at the same time Roman said ”ship” Remus cupped his hands and shouted “Shit!”

“-together just you wait and see”

“We’ll be royalty!” 

Deceit was then spun again, but this time the twirl was successful. The magic music started to fade out and now the two brothers stood in front of the snake. Roman summoned a rose and offered it to Deceit.

“I apologize that my brother ruined the night, I do hope you still enjoyed it.” Roman said with a slight bow. “If you would like we could take a walk through my side of the imagination on the way ba-“ he was interrupted with a shove by Remus, who summoned his own slightly wilted rose. “Oh PLEASE, my side of the imagination is actually cool.” Said Remus. “Werebears and tentacle monsters are not cool! There scary.” Roman argued.

“Well Double Dee, who do ya choose?”

_Oh great._ He knew that the brother he’ll go with will confess, then he’d either reject or accept them. But being honest, Dee would choose neither of the brothers. He didn’t like either, because uhm… _reasons._ And in his opinion this little “war” of theirs although hilarious, is childish. It was time to finally end this war, as quickly as possible. Now, how does he reject them both?

After a bit of thought, with a sigh he said, “I had fun. Thank you both, your both wonderful friends. But I can make it back on my own, goodbye.” With that he awkwardly scrambled out the door. Leaving the brothers standing there, dumbfounded.

“DID HE JUST FRIEND-ZONE US BOTH?!? AT THE SAME DAMN TIME!” Remus exclaimed, throwing his rose on the ground. Roman, knowing Deceit was surely still in ear shot, slapped his hand over his brother’s mouth. “Shhhh! He can probably hear yo- DID YOU JUST LICK ME?!?” 

Deceit then heard chaotic cackling, he then left his spot in front of the door and headed back through the imagination forest. He walked out through the golden gates of the imagination and back to the mindpalace then, to his room. Deceit flopped onto his bed, too exhausted from the day's events to bother changing.

_Aro life, huh?_

With that he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I want some more aro Dee, so I made some. In this Au thing Dee isn’t out as aro, I guess lol. (you can come up with the reasons why he wouldn’t come out, come on you can be creative) Seeya.


End file.
